User talk:RAIDERCLEM
Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Collectors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RAIDERCLEM page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tardis1963 (Talk) 16:04, 21 June 2009 Hello Hello. I am just wondering why you made this page? http://doctor-who-collectors.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_DVD_Collection-Region_1_(US) As far as I can see, it serves no purpose, and is a copy of what you have on your user page. Tardis1963 10:17, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hello to you, I made that link because I don't know what I'm doing! I thought I had deleted it, feel free to do so. I made a new link on my user page and listed my DVD collection on it. Should I delete the listing on my user page and just leave the link? Is there someplace else I should put the link also? Hope I didn't mess things up. RAIDERCLEM You are completely welcome to leave you collection listed on your user page, that is what they are for. I will delete the Doctor Who DVD Collection-Region 1 (US) page for you, and remove the link to it on your user page. Tardis1963 10:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I wanted the link on my user page, should it not go there? The page you created was unnecesary, as you can list your collection on your user page (which you have also done). I deleted the unnecesary page, removed the link on your user page, as it was just linking to a page that had been deleted. Also, in future please end anything said on a talk page with ~~~~. Tardis1963 10:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) OK, I think I'm getting the hang of it. So I just add future lists to my user page also? Thanks, RAIDERCLEM```` or is thatRAIDERCLEM 10:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yes. In future, add any lists to your user page. Or, you can create a page which stems off your user page, at User:RAIDERCLEM/Whatyouwanttocallthepage. Tardis1963 10:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Emails Sorry for taking so long to read your emails. When you put your user link under the "Users who have this in their collection", you use RAIDERCLEM. To link from your user page to the item page, you put the title of the page in , and then | and then what you want the link to show as. For example, to make 'AN UNEARTHLY CHILD The Beginning Box Set' link to The Beginning DVD page, you would do [[The Beginning|AN UNEARTHLY CHILD The Beginning Box Set]]. Hope this helps! Are you still having the problem with the pictures? They look OK to me. Tardis1963 04:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Dalekmania I made 'DALEKMANIA' link to the picture you wanted. Should all be fine. Tardis1963 03:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Images In order to link a word directly to a picture you must put 'Media:' at the start. For example, Media:Unearthly child us dvd.jpg. The only reason I haven't uploaded induvidual US covers for Full Circle, State of Decay and Warriors' Gate is because I haven't found any on the internet. If you are able to get some, that would be great! Just upload them as Full circle us dvd.jpg, State of decay us dvd.jpg and Warriors gate us dvd.jpg and I can fix up the code on The E-Space Trilogy (DVD) page. Tardis1963 22:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Deleting First of all, you cannot delete images or pages. Only I, as administrator, can do that. If you want a page or image to be deleted, edit it and put in . That way I will know which pages to delete. To remove an image from showing on your user page, you just get rid of the code from the edit page. The 'move' button changes the name of the page. Tardis1963 02:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Code The code is whatever is on the edit page. For example, the code for is . To stop the image from appearing, you just delete . With the comics, they will be given a separate page each, but there will also be a page listing all the issues. I think adding a grid of small images to the list page might be a good idea. Tardis1963 22:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Artwork All the pictures you have uploaded are great. And thanks for telling me about the photos listed on Ebay. Tardis1963 00:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Gary, I thought I might add some lost stories to the CD page, but if you'll look at what I added to "The Highlanders", you'll see it looks nothing like what you did with "The Daleks' Master Plan". If you'd LMK how to set up a page like that, I could start adding some CDs. Or, if that is a job for the Administrator, I could upload the CD front & back covers, which would give you all the info you need. (Except previous & next CDs) LMK if you're interested. ClemRAIDERCLEM 08:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Anyone can create new pages, not just the administrator. To make a page, for example, The Highlanders (CD), just copy the code from something like The Daleks' Master Plan (CD), and change it to suit. If there is anything you dont know, just leave it blank and I can fix it up. Tardis1963 09:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Thanks about my "Actors" page! Now that I remember, I haven't actually introduced myself to you. Hello! Welcome to the Wiki (even though it's been over a month, sorry about that). Anyway, it's funny that you happen to ask that. Not long ago, maybe even just a week ago, I had done major improvements on my actors page. The page included a list of every Doctor Who story that the actors of both the Doctors and companions had done. For Tom Baker, Meglos (as well... Meglos) was one of them, but I also included other characters such as "The Doctor 2" from The Invisible Enemy and one of the voices of Erato (which I also included with Lalla Ward) from Creature from the Pit (over course, he's done a few more). It was looking well, but I hadn't saved it yet, since I wanted make sure that I had enough information at the time, so I just constantly clicked "Preview". After some time, my laptop (which is old and I'll probably eventually have to replace it) froze, I ended up having to shut down my computer and all my info was lost. AAAHHH!!! I even had saved it onto a word file, but to no avail. So all that work was lost. But oh well, it's not like losing a life, it's not even like regenerating, I could easily do it again, and I will. So, if you ever see on the "Recent changes" tab, "User:Time Lord Enthusiast/Actors" then you'll know I've updated it and I hope you'll enjoy it even more. Anyway, thanks for reading this paragraph of my own jibber-jabber and again I would like to wish you a (late) welcome! You've done very good work and you're Doctor Who collection is so much greater than mine ever will be! Cheers! Time Lord Enthusiast 09:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) CD categories To get a CD page to be included in the CDs category, you must add Category:Doctor Who CDs to the bottom of the CD page, like DVDs. This will add it to the alphabetical list on the CD category page. They are listed alphabetically by the first letter of the page, say for example, The Ark (CD). In order for that to be listed under A instead of the automatic T, it is necessary to add the following: . That is why The Ark (CD) is listed under A, not T. Hope this helps! Btw, thanks for all your help with the US DVD releases, and with the BBC CD's a while ago. (I finally finished all those CD's :D) Tardis1963 23:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :To make a page like Doctor Who Magazine, you'll need to use the following code: :Should be easy to follow. You can also put a short description of the comic at the start of the page. Tardis1963 01:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Troughton Years Oops - thanks. Fixed now. Tardis1963 22:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) At the BBC CD Yeah, I'll get around to them when I start their groups. The Home Whovian (VHS) will be part of the non-BBC VHSs, so I'll fix that when I start them. And the At the BBC CD's will be a part of documentary CDs, and again, haven't started them yet. I don't think you can delete pages, pretty sure only I can do that. And to change the name of a page, click on 'Move' at the top, and it will move it to a new title. Also, to list The Home Whovian (VHS) under H, all you need to do is add to the end of the page. Tardis1963 23:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Confused Sorry, it was something I forgot to do. All fixed now. Tardis1963 01:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Comics You have to use the code I put above. Highlight and copy it all onto the comics page, put in the file names and links to individual pages (for when they are eventually made). And then it should start looking like the Doctor Who Magazine page. Tardis1963 23:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I deleted everything on the page you made, to make it easier to work with. And I put the code on which you will need to use. Where is says "filename", change that to the filename of the picture. Change "pagename" to the name of the individual issue's page (it wont have been created yet, so it'll be a red link). Then change "#" to the number of whatever issue it is. Tardis1963 10:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ebay No problem. I've used tons of photos from Ebay on here. So that'd be great! Tardis1963 02:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Avon Book Thanks. I'm yet to fix up that page, but believe me, when I do, it'll be *extremely* long! And yeah, I know what you mean about the hilarious blurb... Tardis1963 23:43, December 17, 2009 (UTC) pound symbol Neither does mine. I just click on it below the edit area on edit pages. It has "Symbols:", then a long list of them, and 12th from the end is the pound symbol. Tardis1963 22:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Forum Please note the Forum is now up and running, and I'm also wanting to hear your opinion on something. Tardis1963 02:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Graphic Novels & Special Editions Pages are finished for the graphic novels and the DWM Special Editions. Both of these categories are COMPLETE; ALL Doctor Who graphic novels and Special Editions that exist are included, so I did the "Previous" and "Next" sections in the info box. I also added a number of links in the "Notes" section that I think will help users who are interested in these books find similar items. Panini graphic novels do have the "Next Time..." blurb, but they are the only company that does this. Some explanations: The "Complete Doctor" Special Editions have no cover blurb; the back cover has an ad, so I put in a "Contents" section instead. I figured this would be more informative than a blank page, and some of the episode descriptions are kind of humorous. (Turlough talks to his hand, Kamelion gets ignored, etc.) They also have as many as 20+ different writers for each issue, so I put the Editor in the info box. And, as I'm sure you already know, unlike books magazines have a release date different than the cover date on the magazine due to shelf life. I listed both. I would also like to ask a favor, and ask a question. For DWM Special Editions #8 & #9, the Complete Tom Baker issues, could you change "Volume 1" & "Volume 2" in the titles to "Volume One" & "Volume Two"? (or is there a way I could do it?) This would match the actual title on the covers and also be consistent with the other Special Editions. I can fix the pages they link to. And my question is this: I think users that surf through the Panini graphic novels may be interested in all the comics that were printed in DWM and are being reprinted by Panini. However, to get a complete listing they would need 2 issues of the Special Edition, The Collected Ninth Doctor (#13) and The Collected Tenth Doctor (#19). In fact, this is the ONLY collection of Ninth Doctor comics, as there are not enough of them to make a proper graphic novel. Should I list these 2 magazines in the graphic novel section, even though they're not graphic novels? Is there a way to leave a note in the graphic novel section letting people know about these issues? I can't figure out the right way to go about this, but I think people interested in the Panini reprints would want to know about them. And boy am I gonna miss #10, even tho I'm looking foreward to #11! 10:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :'Contents' section is a good idea, otherwise, as you said, the page would be basically blank. With the cover dates, I was thinking of just putting the cover date as the release date, but I can take a look at that some other time. :Probably the best way to do that with the Ninth Doctor magazine, would be to create a list page with all those sorta stuff listed. I'll get around to it later. Tardis1963 22:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) New logo & colours Do you like the new DWCW logo? Do you like the new infobox colours? Any ideas/changes? Tardis1963 22:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) The logo is uploaded at . All the previous ones are there if it ever needs to be reverted back. Yeah I know about the links and not being able to see them. Pretty sure the only way that can be fixed is by adding some code to each one. Is it just the fact that you can't see the links that you dont like the colours? Tardis1963 22:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I think I'll most likely go with a slight change on what the infoboxes used to be, most likely using just different shades of the blue/yellow. But I wanna leave the main page how it is. Thanks for your input! Tardis1963 00:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) SE #'s Yeah I noticed that they had that on the cover and in the title, and when thinking about it I though that having the SE issue number in the title isn't really necessary. It's known as "Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition - The Complete Fifth Doctor" not as "Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition #1". And I also don't think it's really needed to be put in the notes, otherwise things like Target book numbers would be needed, which would just make things confusing for them. Tardis1963 21:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) War Games The previous US DVD image of "The War Games" had 'Troughton' misspelt as 'Throughton' for some reason, so I replaced it with a pic with the proper spelling, but that one is smaller than 300px. That's why I've left it without the 300 in the infobox. Tardis1963 06:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) RE What's going on? Hmm... I don't know. Are you editing the page the same way you usually do? If your still having problems, you could try asking at the Help desk over at Central. Tardis1963 00:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) New skin Great to hear you like the new skin! Tardis1963 01:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The Nerd's Guide to Stuff As an amateur writer, I've been told time and time again on how it's good just to write about anything for practice. So I've just created a blog, entitled The Nerd's Guide to Stuff. It's just me ranting on just about any type of fiction that I have interest in, Doctor Who included. So, if you have free time and feel like reading the opinions of a nerd with free time, then check it out. If you don't that fine too. Peace! (Sorry I just copy and pasted most of what I said on Tardis1963's talk page on here.) Time Lord Enthusiast 04:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Great to see you've given me heaps of stuff to do. Keep up the good work! Tardis1963 09:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Images The image that wasn't on the right was part of the header, eg. Matt Smith . That's why it didn't put it on the right. All I did was take it out of the header and put it as a normal thumb image. Tardis1963 07:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Dalekmania Oh sorry, didn't really think when I got rid of that. I just did it in a rush. It did seem kinda out of place where the link was though. I think I'll put it somewhere else on the page... Tardis1963 22:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Numbering The easiest way I can think of is to put 01, 02 etc. instead of just 1, 2. Tardis1963 21:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) DWM Hey, sorry about taking ages to reply. I've been really busy, and expect to be for the next few months, so if I take ages to reply, you know why. I'll fix the pages up (by removing the DWM in the next two days), so feel free to link to the page without DWM in the title. Tardis1963 21:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Code view Try this: on the left sidebar, under 'Organisation', go to 'Preferences'. Under the 'Editing' tab, tick the box next to 'Enable Rich Text Editing'. This should fix it. Tardis1963 21:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Deleting pages I deleted all the pages you requested to be deleted. Sorry about the slow response. Tardis1963 23:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Must've missed it. Deleted now. Tardis1963 08:18, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Endgame What are you doing to that page? [[User:Manyman|'Manyman']] [[User Talk:Manyman|'Talk']] 06:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Could you create a redirect? [[User:Manyman|'Manyman']] [[User Talk:Manyman|'Talk']] 07:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. I'm don't know much about Doctor Who :P. [[User:Manyman|'Manyman']] [[User Talk:Manyman|'Talk']] 07:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Magazines I think it should be 'Doctor Who Weekly - No. 1'. Cheers, Yeepsi Yeepsi 15:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate. Yeepsi 16:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) categorizing images If u upload any images to this site, tht does include 1-of-a-kind, please Categorize the images, & any images u've previously uploaded, it is just like trying to categorize a page, Any other question s ask me again Yeepsi 20:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) User page Images A users user page is their own territory; it should only be edited by the owner of the user page. Yes, your user page can be how you would like it. I deleted the image earlier, but only because it was unused, and don't like unused images cluttering up the DWCW. Should the image have been in use? Did somebody remove it from your user page? I have restored the image now so you can use it on your page. Tardis1963 12:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting... pages that link to a file are normally automatically listed under there, including User pages. I wonder why yours wasn't... :Good job with the comic strips. That's a big job done. Tardis1963 21:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I don't think the problem would be with your user page, more likely with the image pages. Maybe it's just a bit slow to update at the moment. Wikia sometimes has odd problems like that. Tardis1963 04:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :They're restored now. Once again, sorry about deleting them, it just never said that they were linked to anything. Tardis1963 22:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Golden Wonder Mini Comics Yes, these would fall into a similar category. Just a few days ago I deleted pages for some DVDs which were given away in a newspaper. For items such as this, I think a page for the group of items would be more approptiate, for example, a page called "Golden Wonder" and then sub-headings on that page for each of the comics, or something of the like. Tardis1963 06:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Music CDs There's a category 'Music CD images', I just thought I let u know. Yeepsi 13:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Back Catalogue Restored. Haven't come across 'Meddle.jpg' but if/when I do I won't delete it. No problem with leaving the 'previous' and 'next' boxes blank. No, music CDs will be kept separately. Tardis1963 23:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I hope u dont get offended by me asking u such personal questions, so, here we go : *When & why did u first watch the Classic Series? *Do u like Resident Evil? *Do u like Dad's Army? Yeepsi 08:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Holiday I'm alright, went on holiday : 1 week cruise, from Mallorca to Naples to Pompeii to Toulin to Barcelona back to Mallorca, then spent a week in Mallorca. In Mallorca, I saw a pizzeria called 'Marco Polo - Pizzeria', I thought to myself "lol". Came back Thursday. It was fun altogether. P.S. while I was in Pompeii I couldn't see the Doctor. :( Yeepsi 17:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, no. I've seen the Annuals page, & it was brilliant, we make a great team. Yeepsi 18:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I've some more question for u (my answer in brackets) : *Does any1 else in ur family watch dr who? (My bro, mum, dad, grandma) If yes, do they watch it as much as u? (My bro, mum, grandma, whenever I put a classic on) *If yes to the first question, do they/he/her complain if u put a certain Video/DVD/CD on? (My mum, The TV movie DVD "Not this again") Yeepsi 18:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) US DVD order & DWM specials Yeah, I thought of a couple of different orders (alphabetical - but then it was weird with things like the Key to Time, episode order, etc.) but in the end putting them in the order that they were released when they were released in the UK seemed the most logical. If any of the other titles on the Volume 1-4 row was spread over 2 lines, I'd separate "Series 1" and "Volume 1", but because none of them need it, and "Series 1: Volume 1" can fit by itself, it's better as it is. I'd been wanting for a while to use collapsible boxes for things, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity for it. And regarding the Specials... Oops. When I checked the page, I must've forgot to properly check the differences, and just reverted it (to fix the words) without realising you had added some content. The Specials are perfect there (I mean, it's the most logical place for them). I'll put them back by the end of the week hopefully, 'cause if I just revert it it'll stuff up the words again. Tardis1963 01:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if I'd be able to expand the grey area by making the reading page larger in CSS, but I should be able to add a background to the table that's the same grey, so it will be grey when you scroll over, but won't affect any other pages. I'll have a look at it. Tardis1963 02:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) How's that? Tardis1963 02:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Badges They're a new feature that I asked Wikia Staff to add here and they added them today. I'll read into them and change it all to suit the DWCW in the coming days, and hopefully find a way to display it elsewhere and/or "hide" it. Tardis1963 06:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I had a look, and according to users on the Community Central Wiki, it can't be moved. Sorry. Tardis1963 06:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) To disable it, go to , then to "Misc", then tick the box next to 'Hide my achievements on my user page when I visit it and don't notify me of earned badges'. Tardis1963 08:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) The Seventies I know. There is also a paperback version of it also released. Yeepsi 17:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Howe's Transcendental Toybox: Update No. 3 Why is Update No.3 delayed until September of this year? Yeepsi 14:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I feel sorry for u, waiting tht long for a Graphic Novel, The Crimson hand, the actual comic strip, is perfect, altough, TOO MANY HANDS!!!!!! Yeepsi 14:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Skin Unfortunately, the new skin will be the only available skin come 3 November. I am trying to fix it up and make it look a bit better, but there doesn't appear to be too much I can do. Tardis1963 10:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Images After categorizing, nearly half of (wat is the now current No. of) the images, I found lots of images I cant really categorize, example on the first page of Uncate Pages, & where, it gets to 'P' Lots of them R uploaded by u. So, to make a long story short ("Too late..."), I need u to categorize them. *Peace* Yeepsi 21:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Yeepsi, Hope all is going well with you! Since you emailed me about categorizing images before I've categorized all the new images I've put in. However, I wasn't able to figure out how to get to and categorize older images I'd already uploaded. How do I do that? Also, I have no idea which images you're talking about. When I first started on the Wiki, I just uploaded images with the number they were labelled in my picture gallery I use to make slideshows. If you will email me the image at lurban@knology.net or put them on my talk page, I will be glad to categorize them. RAIDERCLEM 21:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm good, been busy, for a while, but I'm back, to help. Dont worry, about putting messages, on ur Talk page, I've done it b4 by accident (on my talk, of course) :P This Link might help, for the images, I was talking about. *Peace* Yeepsi 21:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If the link doesnt work, message me. Once u categorize an image, it takes until a set time, for it to vanish from the 'uncategorized images' page, I think its like 6, 7, or 8 in the morning, I dont know if this is British time, American time, or wat. *Peace* Yeepsi 15:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) News I have 1 thing to tell u, & 1 thing to ask u. I'm liking ur avatar. & where do u get ur information for New/Classic Who, merchandise? *Peace* Yeepsi 21:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: You have been upgraded Thanks for the upgrade and the compliment! I've been updating the timeline recently but haven't been saving anything. My Eleventh Doctor segment is completely outdated but should be up-to-date soon. And I agree that hi-res is the way to go! Time Lord Enthusiast 21:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) In response to wat, u said on Tardis1963's talk... Yes, u do sound like a Cyberman..... 'ang on, where did u get tht strange looking hat? It looks just like the ones in Moonbase..... ''Yeepsi 15:12, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Y'know, if u asked Tardis1963, to promote u to a admin, u'll be able to delete (God, now I'm sounding like a Cyberman) those, pages, u put a delete tag on. Just a thought. *Peace* Yeepsi 16:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back Hi, I thought I'd just let you know I've returned to the Wiki, sorry I was gone, stupid layout change etc.... oh, and I don't believe We've ever talked before, on here! Nice to meet you, well sorta meet you, you know what i mean! TARDIS2010 09:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cool The xmas special was quite good, not my fave, but better than Voyage of the Dammed! I'm looking forward to the next series 2, looks like the doctor has moved onto new hats again! TARDIS2010 09:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:just wonderin' Hello, Raider, Merry Christmas, & a Happy New Year to you, I have heard nothing from our fearless Leader, either, I shall send him a message on Facebook, if he replies, I shall tell. *Peace* Yeepsi 11:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Did u stay at home for the new year? Or go down to a pub? :3 Apperently, T-2010, has got a message from our fearless Leader. Just though I let you know. *Peace* Yeepsi 11:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy new year Raider! And our fearlees leader is alive still, got a message from him last night. TARDIS2010 12:11, January 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: ...is a dead Dalek Haha, no nothing like that, just ran out of time with holidays and Christmas and everything. It's good to be back for the New Year thought. Happy New Year to you too! 'Tardis1963' 03:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Nickname Nah, your fine. I fully realise that it's as a humourous term. It doesn't bother me at all. 'Tardis1963' 01:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Team work - New project idea I remember like it was just yesterday, you were creating the Annual pages, & I was filling them with the info.... Anway, I have a new idea for our past team work: Big Finish's 'The Lost Stories' range.You agree? *Peace* Yeepsi 16:16, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I mean 'The Lost stories' range by Big Finish, audio version's of un-made TV stories. *Peace* Yeepsi 19:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, nevermind then. I'll think of another project tomorrow, considering over it's getting a bit late over here. *Peace* Yeepsi 21:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I see your [''Twin] Dilemma, if you give me the link to the image I might be able to sort things out. *Peace* Yeepsi 10:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) If I am to help solve your [Twin] Dilemma, I need to know, wat website, did u get image from? Also, I tried linking it, but alas, when I clicked on the link, it took me to the pic, but all there was left, was a completely white pic, with a small box in the top left-hand corner, with a red 'x' in it. *Peace* Yeepsi 11:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) My best guess would be to ask T-1963, to delete it, then u upload the picture again. *Peace* Yeepsi 18:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) can you help me can you upload cat-flap the making of survival if not do you know where i can warch it other than youtube Yeti Attack! image It comes up fine for me now. The link should take you to a separate white page with just the image. Is it working yet? Tardis1963 01:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is. I'm currently in the middle of changing the DWM page to be like the Doctor Who DVDs page. Tardis1963 22:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hope it's working now. Tardis1963 00:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:IDW release dates Hello Raider, nice to know. But, it brings one question to mind, why Wednesday? Specfically? *Peace* Yeepsi 19:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Penny...Penny...Penny... I like, Big Bang Theory, I've seen like 10 or so, episodes. Is comic book day, something similar to Comic Con? *Peace* Yeepsi 21:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) BBC CD template I'll create separate templates for those. They'll all be included on the same Doctor Who CDs page anyway, so it's not like they're being left out. Tardis1963 11:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Any btw, I prefer to use the (old) Cybermen (CD) image, as it does not have the sticker on the cover, even though it is at an odd angle. Tardis1963 11:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Cascading pages You need to add |} to the end of the page, to close the template. I've had this problem too, and adding that will fix it. Tardis1963 03:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they probably should be. Wherever you see fit on the page, I guess. Tardis1963 05:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:keepin' busy (sometimes) Had a look not a bad idea. It's brilliant. *Peace* Yeepsi 10:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: CD images I most definently do like them. I've deleted the old versions, so we'll use these ones now. Tardis1963 02:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my dear chap Hello, long time no (proper) chat. How you been? *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 17:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do u like my new sig? I saw the Books page yesterday, I thought to myself "Why, didn't I think of tht?". It's brilliant by the way. Keep up the good work! *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 16:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) CC / PM redirects At a later date I'll take a look at having a redirect to the cascading parts on the page. Tardis1963 22:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bios Thanks. Personally, I'm waiting for the Terry Nation & Pat T, Bio's to come out, 2 Great men, from the History of Who. You waiting for any specfic, bio to come out? *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 12:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Daemons The Daemons is already a redirect. That should work fine for you to use. Tardis1963 01:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Redirect page is working now. Sorry about the problem. Tardis1963 20:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) DVD templates I think I'm in the process of changing them all to 8 across, but I'm not sure. Which do you prefer - 8 or 7? Either way, I'll fix it all up in the next few days. Tardis1963 06:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC)